Dare Against the Rain
by ColdHiddenBlade
Summary: Its raining heavily, the electric storm muddles with the Animus so Desmond has to wait the day out with the others. Rebecca gets the idea to play Cards Against Humanity, with her own twist. Desmond and Krosis and Shaun have to suffer Lucy and Rebecca's skills with the game. Sexual references, crude language. Request by Hack Generation


**Dare Against The Rain**

_A ColdHiddenBlade requested oneshot_

* * *

><p><em>This short storyidea was requested and given to me by Hack Generation. I tweaked it a little bit to make it funny and interesting._

* * *

><p>"So the game is like normal, up to five points. Just adding that the losers have to take a shot of vodka and the winner gets to dare or question someone of their choice." Rebecca explained as she prepared the Cards Against Humanity pack, the storm outside their hideout thundered and almost made it impossible to hear each other speak. They had to do charades at the worst moments.<p>

Something Shaun was not very good at as most of the time it was him pointing angrily at something and swearing at them when they couldn't understand, or making rude hand gestures at Krosis.

"How are you with this card game Crow?" Desmond looked to his lover as they all sat in a ring on the ground.

"Not good…" That made Rebecca and Lucy grin, Shaun looked like he wanted to be somewhere else, "Looks like Britannia doesn't like it either."

"Bloody hell, leave me alone Darth Vader!" Shaun glared at the Templar while using Abstergo workers favourite nickname for the tall man making Desmond sigh in annoyance, the two British men did not hit it off well even though they were both as sassy as hell and liked to tease the others in the group. Everyone drank a full glass of vodka each before starting the first round.

Everyone but Shaun was laughing as they pulled the wackiest and rudest combinations, Desmond and Krosis did their best to win and got a couple of points while Shaun got absolutely nothing as he tried to stay... polite.

"Come on Shaun, maybe you should take a glass when you lose not a shot?" The man gave Krosis a glare. The Templar smirked over the top of his fanned out cards and ducked his chin into a mischievous look, it was rather creepy and made Shaun gulp nervously.

"Santa gave _ to _."

"A fucking Penis… Justin Bieber." Krosis threw his cards down with a smirk while Shaun flinched at the crude words spoken so smoothly from the Templar, Rebecca and Lucy both sniggered at those cards.

"I WIN!" Rebecca fist pumped the air a few minutes later, everyone else took a shot. Shaun grimaced as he was made to drink a full glass of the nose burning stuff, he glared at Krosis with a blaming expression. Trying to drink a mouthful, Shaun began to hack and cough.

"Don't breathe in when you scull or take mouthfuls, hold until its down then breathe." Desmond said helpfully after taking his shot, once a bartender always a bartender. The British man sneezed as an answer but he took the information to him eagerly and was able to get the glass down without more trouble.

"Ok… Krosis." The man in question raised a brow and gave a cocky smirk, like he had known he would be first, "Why did you join the Templars?"

The man rubbed his light stubble in thought as the others watched in interest, this was a very good way to get information from the man about himself. 'Clever Rebecca!' She thought to herself.

"My grandfather was a Templar during the Second World War so I always heard his tales, I guess it made me want to join. He was very proud when I was made a Master Templar… I am glad he passed away before now…" Desmond and Rebecca both gave him gentle looks before changing the subject with another game.

Shaun actually loosened up enough to get a point.

"_ beat to death _ with_." Lucy read out the black card, everyone frowned down at their white cards with looks of concentration.

"David Tennant… Matt Smith…" Shaun paused and threw down the final card without a word, everyone laughed.

"Come on Shaun read it out!" Rebecca laughed, Shaun gave her a cool glare while blushing.

He muttered it out in a whisper so it was unheard under the storm, everyone gave him pointed looks making him yell out, "Alright! David Tennant beat to death Matt Smith with a homo's bendy dildo!"

Laughter filled the air making Shaun go bright red at how loudly he yelled it, being Homosexual Krosis fell back into the ground with roaring laughter, and Desmond curled into a ball to ward off cramps as he laughed.

Lucy won this round. She waited for everyone to take their shots before eyeing Krosis, he raised a brow again. "Why did you leave the Order?"

"Desmond." At that single word he looked fondly at the young man beside him making Desmond blush lightly and the two woman smile gently, Shaun looked like he was going to gag at the display.

A few games later and Rebecca won once again, she looked at the men. Desmond look a little giddy and Shaun looked like he was going to fall over, while Krosis looked right as rain with only a little pink tinging his cheeks. Sniggering Rebecca looked into Krosis' eyes making him give her a curious look, she had a look that promised trouble for someone and he loved that look.

"Make-out with Shaun for a minute." Krosis gave a curt chocking snort of humour at that.

The man in question spluttered and turned a brilliant shade of red as he stared at his long-time friend with horror, "R-Rebecca stop it! That is not funny!"

Humming long and hard, Krosis rubbed his chin again and looked at Desmond for his consent, the younger man shrugged and grinned. It was just a game, and it would be funny seeing Shaun getting kissed by a Templar he loathed.

Chuckling while knowing what was in his lovers mind, Krosis held Shaun's head still with his hands and spoke gently, "Don't forget to breathe through your nose." Then he locked lips, Shaun's eyes goggled as a tongue slipped past his mouth and he forgot to breathe for just a moment. The sandy haired man closed his eyes and tried to ignore the mouth against his, but the heat of his body and the alcohol made him quiver.

"I think Shaun's enjoying it." That was Lucy's amazed voice.

"Krosis knows how to kiss, trust me." The sniggering voices were like they were in a fog, not knowing what to do Shaun began to kiss back at the smirking lips. This is why he hates alcohol…

"Let's start another game… you filming it Rebecca?"

"Damn right I am." The thought of being filmed made Shaun's face burn, Krosis rubbed the man's cheekbone soothingly with a thumb to distract him. Shaun had stopped breathing again for a moment without him realising it.

After the minute was over, Krosis pulled back while licking his lips and returned to the ground beside Desmond after making certain the breathless Shaun wasn't going to tip over from light headedness. The Historian sat there shivering in mortification and eyes wide while Rebecca stopped filming and sat her phone on her thigh for any future endeavours.

Desmond cheered loudly after a few more games, finally he won a game!

"I still feel jealous, Krosis come here." The two men fell into a more passionate kiss, Shaun went redder as he stared gobsmacked. These people had NO shame… was it getting warm in here? He swallowed and nervously tugged at his collar to cool down.

"Woo hoo!" Rebecca cheered after taking her drink and started to film again as the two men went at it, Lucy laughed along with her as they watched and waited for the free show to stop. The two men backed away with affectionate smiles, the looks made Rebecca and Lucy feel warmth in their hearts.

Many more games went by, always losing Krosis was made to make out with everyone in the ring a couple of times and answer more questions such as favourite food, drinks, sex position and more. He treated the women respectfully and gentle, although he looked uncomfortable about the idea of kissing them.

"An Assassin_ _ in_." The Assassin's all sighed, this was going to be good, they put down their chosen cards and waited as Krosis, the only non-Assassin in the room, squinted at his with hazy eyes then smirked widely.

"Poked… Leonardo Da Vinci… that glorious ass." Everyone including a really drunk Shaun howled with laughter and rolled around on the floor, they thought about Ezio and Leonardo. One who was a womanizer and the other obviously with a crush on the Assassin, that was an epic card combination.

"Oh that is genius!" Rebecca slapped her knee, "I think you should win just with that one!" Everyone said 'Here Here' and took a shot. Krosis laughed before looking out the window, the storm had died down somewhat as night fell.

"I think we should catch some sleep, if the storm has finished by tomorrow we can do more work with Ezio…" Rebecca sniggered at the mention of the Assassin, she will always have a chuckle at the sight of Ezio and Leonardo in the same room.

Everyone cleared out, Krosis assisted Desmond to their shared room before turning back to shepherd Shaun to his as he stumbled around behind them in a zigzag like a lost puppy.

The two women who hadn't drunk as much walked around talking about the whole ordeal with quiet laughter.

"Krosis was a good kisser." Rebecca sniggered from her computer as she loaded in her phone. Lucy nodded in agreement, Desmond was a lucky man. Any woman would want someone like him, someone to run away from everything he had held dear for them.

"What are you going to do with the film?" Lucy asked after a while when she noticed the other woman was burning the film onto the computer.

"Save it, make hundreds of copies. Give a copy to everyone here and hold it as blackmail against Shaun?"

"Sounds good to me." Lucy laughed before turning her back, guilt washed over her face as she looked away. Being back with the Assassins, with this small group... it made her feel uncomfortable about Vidic and their plans.

Ezio's memories needed to be finished or else she could destroy everything she dreamed about, a new world without war.

She just needed to hold back her affection for these guys until then.


End file.
